Field
Various features pertain to optimizing audio processing functions by dynamically compensating for variable distances and positions between one or more speakers and one or more microphones in an accessory device and/or a mobile device.
Background
Mobile devices are continuously evolving to add new features and/or enhance existing features. With the goal of improving audio quality, a plurality of different speakers may be used in a mobile device to enhance how a user receives audio. For instance, speakers may be distributed at various positions and/or locations of a mobile device. Likewise, to improve the capture of audio from the user, a plurality of microphones may be placed at various locations and/or positions of the mobile device. However, such arrangement of speakers and microphones tends to result in unwanted signal feedback from signals emanating from the plurality of speakers that are being captured by the plurality of microphones.
To compensate for the unwanted signal feedback, acoustic echo cancellation may be implemented. Acoustic echo cancellation can remove echo from voice communications to improve the quality of the sound, i.e. the echo cancellation algorithm can remove signals emanating from the speakers from desired user audio that are being captured by the microphones. The removing of the unwanted signals captured by the microphones requires characterizing the audio signal paths from the speakers to the microphones, including the distance and relative location between the speakers and microphones. However, such characterization is difficult to do when the microphones and/or speakers can be moved and/or its position/distance adjusted relative to each other.
Consequently, a method is needed that allows an accessory device and/or a mobile device to automatically and/or dynamically ascertain relative distances and positions between speakers and microphones.